Outlaw Star:Return to the Dragon's grave
by Angry Dragon 0
Summary: What if something or someone was set free after the layline disappeardG&M,J&S,A&OC Xover vs Xover Later on


Outlaw Star:Return to the Dragon's grave

Disclamer: I dont own anything n this crossover(I wish I did T.T)

_**An old friend**_

It has been 4 years since the events at the Layline and it didn't seem like anyboudys change except for Gene whos still indebt to Fred Lou but more than ever,and now he seems to be chasing some guy down the street.

"Gene hurry befor he gets away!",Jim called out

"I know",he yelled back"Suzuka he's headed your way!"

the guy continued running down the street until he saw Suzuka heading twards him,he was about to run down the alley but Aisha blocked his way

"For 95,000 you've sure been alot troble",Gene said aiming his caster at man

"You have no idea",he said then jumping across traffic to the other side of the street and grabed himself a hostage,who was a man whith a tanned complexion wearing baggy black pants with 2 silver rings going around his left leg,3 silver rings around his right leg below the knee he also wore a long black overcoat with silver flames on the bottem of it,a black cowboy hat on his head,and he's in a white-T"you move you die ",the guy said putting a knife to the other guy's throt

"So predictable aren't you Ion Kiba.",chuckled the hat wearing strager as he grabed Ion by his throt with his left hand and then lifed up his hat giving Ion a better look at his face and he found two glowing red eyes glaring at him

"Its you...but...we killed you",ion said in between breaths while a charge began to build up around the straner's left arm

"Good bye", said the stranger ashe hit Ion with a light green blast.then he took out some handcuffs and put them on Ion

"Hey just wait right there hes our bounty!",Gene yelled at the stranger

"That's to bad.."he said lifting Ion over his sholder"..but Ion is coming with me.."he turned away form them"..dead or alive." he started to walk away from them but Suzuka rushed at him and swung her sword at him but he doged it and grabed the sword"I dont have time to play with you"he said then disaperad into the up coming night

Later that evening everyboudy was heading back to starwind&Hawking but they saw that same guy from befor and was talking to a guy wearing a black camouflage uniform,combat boots,a maching hat that he wore backwards, and a robotic left arm which he handed the other stranger a black duffel bag and then a steel brief case

"Tanks alot Crono your "little toys" will really come in handy.",the stranger said as he picked the the steel case

"Dont worry about it you helped me and Mizu out lots of times so why should this time be diffrent.",Crono said

"Yeah your right,I'll see ya later."

"Take it easy alright?",Crono called out

"I'll try" the stranger said walking down the street until he walked past by Gene and the others,thats when he started running for his life but Aisha ran past him and tryed to take him with a round house kick but he ducked out the way and continued running away" Grrrr...get back here you coward", she yelled chasing the stranger

"Suzuka try and see if you can get our "friend" to run back this way"Gene said with a smug look on his face

"What do you have in mind", she said back

"I have an idea",he said taking out his caster

"Well that's a first"Jim said look at his red headed partner

**/with Aisha/**

''Damn she's still chasing me ",he said to himself "lets see if she can keep up with me after this **crystal gateway!**"he said disapering again

"Nayh, were did he go!?",screech the now mad C'tarl C'tarl

the stranger looked down at Aisha fiom the safty of a rooftop"That was close she almost got me.",he sighed

"Dont think its going to be easy to get away from me.",Suzuka said facing the guy with her sword ready

"Um...see ya",he said jumping to hte next rooftop.Suzuka chased him from rooftop to rooftop until he was hit by a strem of light then he fell down to the ally below"Ow...that was a chep shot"he groned getting up and leaving the ally not knowing that ht left the steel case behind

"Damn he got away'',Gene said

"Well its not a complete loss Gene",Jim said holding up the case

When they went back to Starwind&Hawking they saw a black car parked out side they went in side and saw Melfina palying chess with that same guy from befor

"Thats cheekmate",Melfina said wiht a smile

"No fair I want a remach",he said standing up only to get hit by another caster attack seding him over the couch"Gene if you shoot me with thing one more time I'm going to break it in two!"he yelled getting up with sharp red eyes

"I thought it might be you Diamond",Gene said putting up his caster away"Only you could get right back up after something like that"

"Oh shut up Gene I'm still mad at you for shooting me **twice** with the caster I gave you",he shot back

"Well I'm sorry but you took our bouty",he said sitting next to Melfina

"Hey I had a score to settle with Ion for along time so why should you be the one to take him out...",he said taking off his hat letting a large amout of red and black hair fall aruond him "...besides you need to pay what you owe"

"Un...well ya see I'm in moer debt then I can handel",Gene said

"So let me get this stright your still in debt even after you got Melfina,the XGP 15 A2,and solved the scret of the layline",he said

"Whait who exactiy are you?",Aisha asked

"Huh...well ya see Diamond is sort of my nick name my real name is actuly Astal Ichimaru"

"How is it that you know about Melfina and myself ?",Gilliam said

"What the hell is this a talking tin can?",he said picking up Gilliam

"For your imformation I am not a tin can I am Gilliam the XGP's computer!"

"Any way its along and ugly story and I dont think you want to here it",Astal sighed getting up and walked to the back he stoped when saw Jim trying to open the case"Your not going to open it that way Jim",he said picking up the case and putting in a pinnumber and wached as a puff of smoke came out,Astal reached in it and pulled out three boxes then he threw one of them at Gene's head

"Ow..what the hell was that for!",Gene said rubbing his head

"Just open it dumbass",Astal said back

Gene opend the box and saw nothing but caster shells

"How did you get all these shells"Gene said in shock

"There very easy to find if you know were to go besides I kind of enjoyed going to Tenerei,you ever been there?",Astal said

"Yeah",chuckled Gene

"Hell of a trip aint it?",Astal said picking up the duffelbag and walked to the back to a room that said"storage"he just opend the door and started moving boxes out,he continued until they were all out then he prested apanel in the wall and stood back as a desk a bead folded out of the wall", Now that that's done with I say I treat all of you to dinner

**/some restaurant/**

"Welcome,table for six?",the waitress said leading them to a table and handed each of them menusm

"I want you guys to eat as much as you like",Astal said

"YAY!!!",Aisha said putting an arm around Astal's neck"I like this guy"

"Are you shore thats a good idea?",Jim said blakly

"What you talking 'bout Jimmy?",Astal said looking at Jim

"Just wait you'll see",he said smugly

they all placed there orders and 30mins later a large amount of food arrived Gene and Jim looked at Astal and wonderd how he was going to pay for it all "Un... eat befor it gets cold",he said digging in.They all ate there fill excpt for Astal and Aisha who were arguing over the last plate of food until a small group of armed men busted in and started shooting up the restaurant.Gene and the others ducked under the table

"Damn how did they find me so quickly!?",Astal said reaching behind his back and pulling out two large hand guns(a/n weapon n4: the hand guns r 2 n 1 each has 2 barrel going vertically,its a Deaert Eagle + a large revolver),he the loaded a clip in each gun"Man I friggin' **hate** my bad luck"he whinded louding revolver part of the guns he then aimed at Gene's head

"What the hell are you doing!?",Gene paniced

"move you idiot",Astal said in disgust

Gene ducked and Astal pull the triggers the shots went threw the table cloth and into to of the robbers kneecaps

"Any more bright ideas?",Jim whisperd

Astal paused and thought for a second"Just one"he said"I say we fight!"

a little later Astal and Aisha each picked up a table and sandwich the rest of the ''thugs'' together(a/n:ow)

"We got 'em",Aisha cheerd

"Not bad for a C'tarl",Astal chuckled putting his guns back in the holsters

"Whta's that suppose to mean!!!",she screeched

"Exactly how it sounds",he yelled back they continued to yell at each other until someone from the restaurant taped Astal on the sholder"**WHAT!!!**"

"Th..th..the bill",the waitress said timidly handing it to him,Astal took out alarge wade of cash and gave it to her and walked out with the others fallowing beshind him.They were on there way back to Starwind&Hawking when a group of people stoped in front o them and pointed guns at Astal

"Damn what I do now?",he then steped over to Suzuka"Uh...Suzuka can I borrow that for a second?"he said pointing to her bokuto" I...uh need to swat cuple of flys."

Suzuka chucked lightly and handed it to him.Astal then walked over to the group of armed people one of then fired a shot at him.Astal just caught the bullet and droped it"Ok, lets see if I remeber how to do this...,"he said as a strong wind began to pick up.Astal rose the wooden sword in the air and started to spin it"...**Dragon Twister!**"he yelled slashing tward the groud releasing a large tornado that roard as it surround him and the armed group after a few minutes the tornado died out and Astal's hat was seen flowting in the air then it landed on Aisha's head.They went over to Astal who was kneeling on one knee'Damn I used to much energy' Astal thought as he stood up and gave back the bokuto to it's and made his back to the shop with the others fallowing closely behind him and asking alot of questions until he close him room door in front of them.Astal sighhed and sat on the bed a cuple minutes later there was a knock on his door

"Who is it,"he yelled in annoyance

"It's me Aisha,"she called out.Astal got up and opend the door a little''..are you alright?''

"More or less although I can do without the random questions being asked from everyone,''he said

"well it seems to me like we got off the wrong foot...I'm Aisha Clan Clan,''she said exstending her hand out

"...and I'm Astal Ichimaru."he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly making her blush slihtly"...it's nice to meet you."

arfte a while Aisha went back to her room,she saw Astal's hat sitting on her bed she then picked it up and went Astal's room,she knocked on the door and it opend a littlebit.Aisha went in and saw that Astal was sleeping on his side,she steped over to the desk and placed the hat on it suddenly a light started to glow from one of the boxes.Aisha opend it and saw an object that look like a large gear wheel with a green dome on it, just then an image of a wolf poped up making her jump back.Aisha sliped on Astal's shoes and almost landed on Astal but she stop herself by using her tail to hold on to the bottom of the bed.She let out sigh of relief and sat on the bed(a/n:big mistake),Astal then rolled over taking Aisha with him and making her hit her head on the wall

''Ow...my hea---'',Aisha stoped in the middle of what she was saying when she realized that she was laying very very close to Astal.she tryed to get up but when she made her move she made an accidental mouht to mouth connection (a/n:**OMG** **RAPE RAPE RAPE SHE'S RAPING HIM) **Aisha slowly got up trying hard not waking him up and left closing the door quitely and went back to her room and leant up against the door blushing and smiling to herself,she then changed into a nightgown and whent to bed

''Hey Astal wake up'',a shadow on the wall said as it yanked Astal out of bed

''Stop doing that!''Astal said anger as he looked at the far corner at a shadow that stretch out and took the form of a man with pale skin,sholder lenth white hair,one red eye and other blue wearing all black robes

''Stop whining you'er starting to sound like your cousin Zan.",the white haired man said in a monotone voice

''I hope not,anyway what is it now Duo,please tell me you have good news because it's only a matter of time befor I lose control again and kill more innocent people.",Astal said holdind up his arm and looking at a black mark that went around his wrist that turned into a large shackle

"for once I do I found your soul.",Dou said blankly

"You do well were is it?",he said looking aruond

that's the bad news its some were in the sprit world",Duo said"I sent Dante to go find it so its going to be a whlie."

"That's...just...great.," he sighed looking over at the desk and saw the image of the wolf playing back "well it seems like Cumulous has finaly woken up."

"so what are you going to do?",Duo asked

"I'll tell you what I'll do I'm going back to bed.'',Astal said laying down."I'll deal with it later."

"Same old Astal."Duo said fading back into the shadows

end of ch1next time:The broken seal


End file.
